Every Lie
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Birthday Present for WWEBigeztFan* He keeps going out everynight,she things he's cheating on her. Is she right? If she is will they stay together? Miz/OC


_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another song fic :D :D This time it's for my good Friend Lana's (A.K.A WWEBigeztFan) Birthday :D :D I hope you guys (Importantly Lana) Like it :D :D BTW It involves her OC's only and the song is Called "Every Lie" By "My Darkest Days" :D_

_**Where did you sleep the night before?  
You said that you're cell phone was dying,  
But I can't believe you anymore,  
So now you can just stop lying.**_

"Where the hell were you last night?" Haylie asked her boyfriend of two years

"I told you I was out with a couple of friends." Mike said as he laid down on the hotel bed

"Nice try Alex told me he hasn't seen you last night nor has John." Haylie said as she crossed her arms

"I hung out with old friends ok just get off my back!" Mike screamed

"I know you're lying!" Screamed Haylie as she got up and left

_**'Cause I can't stay,  
Surrounded by every lie you told me,  
Now you wanna take the time,  
Why would you?  
Now you wanna make it right,  
How could you?  
'Cause I can't stay,  
Surrounded by every lie**_

"Haylie wait up." Her best friend Sydney said as she caught up to her "What's wrong?"

"Mike is lying to me about where he was last night I know he was." Haylie said "To be honest I think he's cheating on me. But by who?"

"I don't know but why do you want to stay with him?" Asked Sydney "After all the crap that he's done."

"I'm starting to like him ok." Haylie said "I mean really like him."

"Seriously?" Sydney asked

"Yeah." Haylie said "So if he is cheating on me I'll seriously hurt and I'll dump his body on fire in the ocean."

"Well let's find out then." Sydney said as they went to get some breakfast

_**I can't take anymore,  
Now that we've both stopped trying,  
And I don't need your remorse,  
Now that our trust is dying**_

"So you're seriously seeing Trudel's boyfriend?" Asked Vanessa

"Yeah I can't help it that he likes me better than her." Tori Brooks said "And I can't wait for him to tell her that I've been seeing her."

"Smart." Vanessa smirked but what they didn't know was that Sydney and the Punk Diva heard everything."

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Haylie said mad and with tears in her eyes

"It'll be ok Haylie."Sydney said as she hugged the Punk Diva

"I know it will because I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!" Haylie screamed as she went back to hers and Mikes room "MIKE MIZANIN!"

"What?" Mike asked as if there was nothing wrong

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BROOKS!" Screamed Haylie

"How did you…?"

"Sydney and I heard her talking to Vanessa!" Haylie screamed

"Haylie let me explain." Mike quickly said

"Don't bother!" Haylie screamed

_**And I can't stay  
Surrounded by every lie you told me,  
Now you wanna take the time,  
Why would you?  
Now you wanna make it right,  
How could you?  
'Cause I can't stay,  
Surrounded by every lie,  
Every lie you told me,  
Now you wanna take the time,  
Why would you?  
Now you wanna make it right  
How could you?  
'Cause I can't stay surrounded by every lie**_

"Haylie please I'm sorry!" Mike pleaded

"You know I started to really like you Mike but you fucked it up the minute you slept with that slut!" Haylie screamed as tears came down her eyes and she ran out of the room and ran outside and started crying

"This always happens when I like someone it bites me in the ass." Haylie cried as tears came down

_**Trying to undo,  
The love that I'm tied to,  
I'll always remember.**_

"I fucked up this time." Mike said sadly as he lay down sadly "I lost the best thing in my life and for what? Great sex? It was not worth it. I need to make this right." Then he got up and found Haylie "Haylie can we talk?

"About what you broke my heart!" Haylie screamed

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't know that you really liked me." Mike said as he sat next to Haylie

"I was going to tell you but then you pull this shit." Haylie cried

"Haylie I'm really sorry I like you a lot too but I thought you didn't like me in the same way I liked you." Mike said sadly

"Well I do…Well did!" Haylie Cried

_**With every lie you told me,  
Now you wanna take the time,  
Why would you?  
Now you wanna make it right,  
How could you?  
'Cause I can't stay,  
Surrounded by every lie,  
Every lie you told me,  
Now you wanna take the time,  
Why would you?  
Now you wanna make it right,  
How could you?  
'Cause i can't stay  
Surrounded by every lie**_

"Wait does this mean…?"

"Yes Mike we're through." Haylie said as she cried "You hurt me, you lied to me, you broke my heart I can't be with a guy who would do that."

"I understand Haylie." Mike said sadly as he got up "I wish things would have been different for us." Then he walked off sadly

"I wish things were different for us too." Haylie cried softly

_Me: Awwwwwww What a sad Ending but I think Haylie made the right choice for her and her heart. Read and Review Everyone and Happy Birthday Lana :D :D_


End file.
